GUNDAM: Universal Conflict
by TheKhanMann
Summary: GUNDAM: Universal Conflict is a completely independent story separate and different from any existing Gundam series. It doesn't borrow any characters from any previous Gundam Series and follows its own timeline. It entails a conflict between the colonies and earth over past historical events and the right to inhabit and harvest resources from a newly discovered planet, Kark 6.
1. Chapter 1

GUNDAM: Universal Conflict

By: TheKhanMann

Timeline: The Independent Millenium

Prologue

In the beginning, humanity as a whole looked into the night sky and dreamed. Their imaginations wild and their will undeniable. Man found its way into space, to the moon and beyond. The inextinguishable flames of curiosity continue to carry humanity in its never ending quest for resources, wealth, and knowledge in an attempt to satisfy humanity's unquenchable greed. This quest results inevitably in war. By 85 IM (85 years into the Independent Millennium) Humanity has divided into two major factions.

The people of Earth call themselves the Coalition of Continental Sovereigns(CCS). They banded together to preserve the Earth on its brink of destruction due to pollution and exhaustion of resources. Before later converting into a republic the CCS was imperialistic and was called The Pure Earth Civilization(0-85 IM). This predecessor to the CCS gathered all people they found undesirable and banished them from earth in a desperate attempt to partially solve the problem of overpopulation. These "inferior peoples" consisted of mostly of Oceanic peoples who were born and raised on Ocean Civilizations. Ocean Civilizations were large boats in the oceans containing a city or a town. It was an early attempt to create more living space for humanity. Many of these peoples perished in the slaughter that followed. Most were launched into open space in small shuttles with just enough fuel to fly into the sun and almost no oxygen. Some of these peoples managed to obtain oxygen tanks from abandoned shuttles found in Earth's Orbit. Others used their wealth to escape. These people managed to make it to Earth's outer space agricultural station, the first colony. Most Oceanic people perished and were victims of suffocation due to a lack of oxygen and were then incinerated by the sun. Others were executed via firing line but the bodies on earth and the mass use of ammunition presented a problem. Despite its severe early brutalities the CCS's lethally efficient efforts managed to revive the Earth to its previous state. The CCS also later converted to a republic after a bloody civil war and then the new government improved its relations with the Colonies(85-100 IM).

The Oceanic peoples who escaped earth that fled to the first colony managed to establish civilization and expanded. Within the first century of the Independent Millennium, there were numerous wars between the first colonies and earth and even between independent colonies. These colonies were disunified and were extremely basic. Soon the Oceanic Peoples banded together into the Association Of Collective Space Colonies (ACSC) from that point on known as Space Colonists. The ACSC managed to build many more space colonies. They built colonies that were more than just agricultural projects. The new colonies featured full earth esk cities, oceans, even complete weather control. However there was still a clear distinction in the quality of life and the feel of the colonies in comparison to earth. After the CCS converted to a Republic they improved relations with ACSC. Mutual Trade and Visitation between the colonies and Earth occurred. In the year 100 IM a collaboration of CCS and ACSC astrologists discovered Kark 6. Kark 6 was an earth like planet covered primarily by ocean but was twice the size of earth. Kark 6 offered 12 different continents each full of uniqueness and biodiversity. The waters teemed with fish and aquatic vegetation. The heavens high mountains and vast deserts boasted minerals and ores beyond imagination. The great forests offered seemingly unlimited amounts of timber and was filled with abundant game and fur. The Corporations of both the CCS and the ACSC raced to reach and harvest the bounties Kark 6. The economies of Earth and the Colonies now competed. Trade between Earth and Space decreased severely and caused tensions to rise. The CCS believed they deserved to inhabit Kark 6 because of their dedication and sacrifice that went into preserving earth and reviving it from its previous state. The ACSC debated that it deserved to inhabit Kark 6 due to the The CCS's previous major persecutions and horrific treatment of the space colonists. Not to mention the Colonists had been living without a real planet for a century. The political debates between Earth and Space continued. The CCS in fear of the ACSC discovering the CCS's corporate strategies and scientific advances, banned visitation from the colonies. The ACSC was severely offended by the clearly hostile and aggressive restriction and in turn banned visitation from Earth and refused to continue filtering and removing earth's accumulating orbital space junk. With the cancellation of this service large heaps of space junk from abandoned and old destroyed space ships from forgotten wars and other discarded garbage accumulated and destroyed a vast majority of Earth's satellites. The CCS was infuriated with the damage and immediately imposed sanctions and embargoes on space products finally and totally causing trade between space and earth to cease. In the year 110 IM an old damaged shell of an Earth, Destroyer Class space ship collided with Earth's most important and largest satellite, Recon 1. Due to the force of the impact, the Satellite was pushed into the atmosphere and then promptly exploded. The explosion in the atmosphere caused an electromagnetic pulse to occur over the Asian Continent. The remaining debris from the destroyer class and Recon 1 hurled towards the earth in an asteroid like manner. By midday local time the debris would hit Shanghai, the impact killing millions. In the year 110 IM the CCS declared war upon the entirety of the ACSC. The ensuing war would be tremendous conflict on a truly universal level. 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to The War

GUNDAM: Independent Millennium

Chapter 2: Training is Over

Kanjiro received an egg sandwich from the kitchen as the undefined buzz of the morning news irritated his ears. Kanjiro sat down at an empty bench in the mess-hall to consume his breakfast as an officer turned up the volume on the large flat screen. Kanjiro ate his breakfast while partially listening to the weather and traffic report. "The weather today for Colony 6 Petrark will be set to sunny and 75 degrees". At the turn of the hour Kanjiro looked up from his cup of coffee to listen to the headline. "CCS DECLARES WAR ON ACSC". Disgruntled whispers and murmuring between cadets and officers began in the mess hall. Kanjiro disposed of his disposable dishware and reported to his muster station at once.

Kanjiro had been adopted from infancy by the ACSC's military's ACADEMY program. Unwanted infants were adopted by the military raised and trained in academics and militaristic activities. Runaways and homeless youths also often joined the ACADEMY program. Kanjiro was 16 years of age, with slightly heavy, athletic build. He had straight dark hair of a medium length and significantly tanned skin. He was raised by the military and due to this he maintained an overly mature and non individualistic personality. Kanjiro did not find humor in most jokes and rarely concerned himself with social obligations. Kanjiro was deemed a cold and humorless person by most of his civilian friends. Unique and individual behavior was encouraged by the ACADEMY program in an attempt to produce creative and spontaneous soldiers however this portion of the program was not very successful. Despite his social problems Kanjiro displayed a distinctive proficiency in military activities. Based on his training and simulations, Kanjiro was an adept mobile suit pilot and was a skilled infantry tactician. Kanjiro's talents did not go unnoticed. His higher ups had installed him as both an infantry platoon leader and a mobile suit squadron commander in his cadet company named Ambition Company consisting of other ACADEMY members of 16 years of age.

When Kanjiro reached his muster station most of his comrades had already arrived. His company's senior commanding officer was in the middle of a briefing. Kanjiro sat in his assigned seat. The rest of Ambition company's cadets trickled in after Kanjiro sat down. "Initial Engagements have taken place in space around Colony 3 Rekavol. The enemy has attacked with significant numbers causing heavy casualties among our reactionary force. However the superior fighting of our mobile suit pilots insured our victory and fully destroyed the attacking force. Our counterattack has already begun. The first navy has breached the atmosphere and aerial combat has commenced. Our recently black market acquired fleet of Sky Graspers (mass produced atmospheric fighters) are competing excellently with the CCS' Sky Graspers. This aerial combat is ensuing as we speak over North Africa primarily. It is crucial for us to seize air fields early on in order to gain an advantage in the air war. We are currently at a severe disadvantage due to the fact our mobile suits as of yet have not been primarily engaged in this air war. This is because they are guarding our atmospheric entry point. Ambition company will attack and capture the CCS' Dekka Air Field in Tunisia. Your mission is to take that airfield and then steal its armaments, primarily its AMF-101 DINN Mobile Suits(Aerial Atmospheric Mobile Suit) and then join the air war. Ambition Company has been set to full combat alert status and your mission is a-go. Congratulations gentlemen, your training is over. Good luck, and welcome to the war.

Kanjiro was flooded with the sweet satisfaction of validation. Everything he had been training for his whole life had finally occurred. Kanjiro eagerly packed everything he was permitted to bring. His hygiene kit was the first thing into his rucksack. Kanjiro dressed in full ground infantry combat uniform. This included not only desert camouflage fatigues but a Kevlar vest and a Kevlar helmet with a weightless visor that served as both a gas mask and protection from dust, shrapnel and other debris. Kanjiro packed his pilot suit into his ruck sack along with his favorite pack of gum. Kanjiro packed extra pairs of undergarments and military casual wear. On his way to the armory, Kanjiro stopped to glance at the comm center. It was bustling with cadets calling their mothers, girlfriends, brothers and fathers for the last time. Kanjiro approached a comm booth and racked his brain for a person to call. He could not think of one. Feeling horribly out of place Kanjiro continued onwards to the armory. He reported in to the quartermaster. "Sir, reporting for arming process, sir." said Kanjiro. "What's your personnel I.D. son?" inquired the grizzled quartermaster. "Personnel I.D 555311" Kanjiro answered. The quartermaster entered the code into a numpad on an arms locker. A green light turned on and the quartermaster opened a hatch and retrieved a box. He then handed the box to Kanjiro. Kanjiro took his box back to his locker area and inspected the contents. The first thing that came out from the the box was a survival knife. Kanjiro attached it to his Kevlar vest and proceeded. The next item out of the box was hand shovel which Kanjiro attached to his rucksack. The third item was an AK-110 UM (Advanced Kalashnikov 110 Universal Millennium). The light weight weapon featured modernized grips with a shorter barrel, a quick fire rate, and superb accuracy. Kanjiro attached its canvas sling and slung the weapon over his shoulder. He then proceeded to put one 30 round magazine into his rifle and the other 5 extra magazines into pouches on his Kevlar vest. Kanjiro then took out a semi-automatic 45 ACP handgun, loaded it with a magazine, and then holstered it on his leg. He put the extra magazines in the pouches on his vest. The last items remaining in the box were fragmentation grenades which Kanjiro attached to his vest. He disposed of the box and reported to the muster station. It was a short 15 minute wait for the rest of the cadets to report in ready to ship out.

As Ambition company boarded the Earth bound transport ship, Kanjiro noticed ground type mobile suits and another cadet company boarding with them. Once aboard Kanjiro chose to sit next to a cadet from the other company who was dressed in a full pilot suit. Kanjiro extended his hand and said "Kanjiro, Ambition Company" the other cadet shook Kanjiro's hand and replied " Koji, Mud Company". "Nice to meet you" Kanjiro added. " So what's Mud Company's part in all this?" Kanjiro asked. "Same as Ambition Company, take Dekka Air Field. We're supposed to support you guys on the ground." Koji answered. "So you guys must be the pilots of those mobile suits that they were loading up earlier." stated Kanjiro. "Yeah, we pilot the RGM-79[G] GM Ground types. We're supposed to cover your guys' attack and take off the heat from the enemy ground mobile suits." Koji said. "Guess it would be crazy to send in infantry alone now that I think about it, its good to know you guys got our backs." Kanjiro stated with a grin. Koji looked Kanjiro over. "But what about you guys, if Ambition Company is just infantry, how are we supposed to get those DINNs in the air?" Koji inquired. "Well Ambition company is actually a space mobile suit company but we're trained in infantry tactics." Kanjiro points the flight badge on his shoulder. " I suppose flying mobile suits in the atmosphere will be quite different from space, but hey, there's a first time for everything." Kanjiro said with a shrug. "Well, I guess we'll see each other on the ground then. Keep an eye out for the RGM-79[G] with yellow head markings, that one's mine." said Koji. "Alright I'll keep an eye out, but I guess there's no way of telling me apart from the next guy" Kanjiro figured as he looked himself over and then looked at the Ambition Cadet next to himself. "I'm gonna catch some z's, I suggest you do the same" said Koji. He folded his arms in front of his chest leaned back and shut his eyes. "Alright will do." said Kanjiro. Kanjiro gazed out the window at Colony 6 Petrark. It was getting smaller and smaller the farther they got away. It was the only home he had ever known. After staring at the colony and its hourglass shape and its surrounding stars Kanjiro shortly fell asleep.

Kanjiro was abruptly awoken by the ear deafening crack of heavy shells, the high pitched zoom of beam rifles, and the violent chatter of machine guns. Kanjiro was startled and panicked because for a moment he forgot where he was. Koji put his hand on Kanjiro's shoulder and calmed him. "We're at the atmospheric entry point" said Koji. Kanjiro rubbed his eyes, propped himself up and looked out the window. He then understood why the ACSC's mobile suits could not engage in the air war. The ACSC's ZGMF-1017 GINNs (painted blue) were thoroughly engaged throughout the AEP's(Atmospheric Entry Point) defensive perimeter. The ACSC's RGM-89 Jegans (also painted blue) protected the defensive battleships and laid down a base of fire. The mobile suits danced and waltzed through space firing their weapons and evading enemy fire. Kanjiro noticed the convoy of ACSC ships going through re-entry. Kanjiro then also noticed two CCS GINNs (painted green) that had broke through the perimeter. A beam rifle shot hit one of them directly. The beam cut straight through the cockpit and out the other side and was followed by a large explosion which completely decimated the GINN and killed the pilot inside. The other GINN proceeded to raise its machine gun at Kanjiro's transport ship. Kanjiro flinched in vain. A friendly GINN thrust its beam saber through the enemy GINN's cockpit from behind, killing the pilot and causing the mobile suit to explode. With a sigh of relief Kanjiro sat back down in seat and buckled himself in for atmospheric re-entry. "So that's combat hunh?" Koji ventured. All Kanjiro could manage was "Yeah". Once the transport was in the atmosphere all personnel were ordered to combat stations and the operation was to commence. Kanjiro shook Koji's hand wished him luck and reported to his shuttle. Inside his shuttle was his platoon's and his squad's combat jeeps. It was necessary for the infantry to advance in these to keep up with the ground mobile suits. Kanjiro greeted his squad and buckled up in his seat. The landing operation was about to commence. Although the objective was to take Dekka Air Field the attacking force would be landed in 20 clicks from the Air Field in open desert. This was done to avoid anti-aircraft fire and maintain an element of surprise. As the shuttle took off the restraint straps on the jeep tightened to prevent the jeep from moving inside the shuttle. As the shuttle made its final descent the hatch opened and the restrictive straps were cut loose. The whole platoon's jeeps drove out of the shuttle and into the desert. It was dark and around 4 o'clock in the morning. The dry desert air was still pleasantly cool. Kanjiro figured by the time they would be in position it would be first light. The consistent movement of the jeep lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

GUNDAM: Universal Conflict

Chapter 3:

Kanjiro was shaken awake by one of his squad members. Kanjiro looked at his surroundings. Ambition and Mud company were deployed just 200 meters west of Dekka Airfield hidden behind some sand dunes. The RGM-79 [G] Ground mobile suits were deployed in in a neat double line horizontally facing the runway of the airfield. The company of mobile suits was flanked on both sides by infantry in jeeps. Kanjiro was on the the right side and riding in the back seat of his jeep. He noticed an RGM-79 [G] with a yellow visor and yellow head colorings in the second row of the line formation. The airfield consisted of two runways each flanked one side with a row of buildings consisting of barracks, hangars, and offices. Kanjiro's squad mate who was riding shotgun, Tohaku, informed Kanjiro that the attack was scheduled to commence at 6am local time. Kanjiro looked at his watch. It was 6:58am. After finishing checking his weapon for the last time the Jeep lurked forward.

The mobile suits and jeeps pushed over the sand dunes and in towards the airfield. When the attacking force was around 150 meters from the air field Kanjiro heard and air raid siren triggered. Kanjiro could make out men scrambling in and out of building on the airfield. By the time Kanjiro was 110 meters from the air field, a defensive force consisting of mainly ZGMF-1017 GINNs and a couple more advanced RMG-89 Jegans had formed to meet the assault. CCS infantry had also formed a defensive line in front of the runway. The firing commenced all at once. Light machine gun fire punched straight through the windshield and rattled the jeep. The other two cadets sitting next to Kanjiro were hit immediately. The one farthest from Kanjiro was shot twice in the chest and once in the head killing him instantly. The cadet sitting next to Kanjiro that had woke him up earlier was shot in neck. Kanjiro put his hands over his neck and applied pressure desperately but the blood continued to seep and squirt out and over Kanjiro's hands and the back seat. The cadet stopped twitching and went completely still.

Kanjiro let go of the cadet's neck and wiped his hands on his clothes. He looked to his left and saw the RGM-79 [G]'s engaged in a heavy firefight with the GINNs and Jegans, maintaining formation. The RGM-79 [G]'s were making quick work of the GINNs. Their beam rifles penetrating the GINN armor and destroying them in a single hit while the GINN machine guns took several hits to destroy the RGM-79 [g]s. However the two Jegans were causing problems. Their beam rifles and superior mobility were destroying RGM-79[G]s left and right. An RGM-79[G] fired its hyper bazooka from behind his allies and managed to hit a Jegan. The Jegan imploded violently engulfing its surrounding GINNs in flames. An RGM-79[G] with a machine gun mowed down the burning mobile suits. The second Jegan still presented a problem. The RGM-79[G] with the yellow visor advanced forward out of formation at the Jegan with its beam saber equipped. The RGM-79[G]'s still in formation all fired at the Jegan at once to provide cover for their advancing ally. The Jegan picked up a destroyed GINN and used it as a shield and blocked all incoming beam rifle shots. The Jegan then used the GINN's machine gun and fired it into the attacking RGM-79[G]'s legs. The attacking mobile suit tripped due to the damage to its legs but was caught by the Jegans shield which cut into its shoulder and raised it up to mid level and held it in place. Kanjiro watched on in horror. The Jegan equipped its beam saber and forcefully cut the RGM-79[G] in half through the cockpit. "Koji!" Kanjiro yelled as the following explosion blew sand and dust over the battlefield. While the Jegan was busy methodically destroying the mobile suit, the other RGM-79[G]s had encircled the Jegan and shot it from multiple directions. The Jegan also then exploded. The attacking mobile suits continued to combat the remaining GINNs and pushed on to the airfield.

Kanjiro's jeep then drove right into the defensive barricade running over and brutally killing the light machine gun operator in a crunch of bone, metal, and a burst of blood. Kanjiro was relieved that their force had made it onto the runway making it impossible for the AMF-101 DINNs to take off. Kanjiro jumped out of his jeep with Tohaku and the other cadet in their squad following him. Tohaku leveled his weapon and fired two three round bursts with his AK-110 IM into the secondary light machine gun operator who was in a desperate attempt to unjam his firearm. He was killed instantly. Kanjiro and his squad moved off the runway and to the side of a building flanking the runway. Kanjiro could see the air traffic control tower, their squad objective, further down the runway. Kanjiro Pushed to the corner of the building facing away from the runway and peeped around the corner. Kanjiro immediately saw an enemy soldier no older than 17 nervously smoking a cigarette waiting for something. Kanjiro quickly flinched back behind the corner. Kanjiro held his finger to his lips to signal his squad for silence. The soldier was right around the corner and it was a miracle he didn't see Kanjiro. Kanjiro drew his survival knife from the sheath on his vest. As he heard the sharp hurried breathing of the enemy and smelled the stench from the smoke of his cigarette, Kanjiro suddenly wondered "Does he deserve to die? Is it right for me to take his life?". Tohaku nudged Kanjiro with his elbow and mouthed "come on". Kanjiro immediately remembered his training about how he was defending the ACSC and how the enemy soldier was threatening every man woman and child of the ACSC. Kanjiro sharply turned the corner. As the nervous soldier's eyes lit up in terror, Kanjiro slammed the soldier's head into the wall and then forcefully thrust his knife into the soldier's throat. Blood rushed uncontrollably from the soldier's neck and covered not only the knife but Kanjiro's hands up to his wrists. Kanjiro winced as the hot, dark red liquid spread everywhere. Kanjiro felt a sudden pang of guilt as he looked into the panicked, wildly afraid eyes of the enemy soldier as he helplessly struggled with a knife in his throat. But then Kanjiro remembered the cadets in the jeep who were shot and how they didn't deserve to die but were nonetheless killed. With extreme force, Kanjiro twisted the knife to the side and applied pressure until the soldier stopped struggling and his lifeless body slumped over. Kanjiro teared his knife free from the dead soldier, wiped its blade on the soldier's clothes and then Kanjiro sheathed the knife back on his vest.

Kanjiro and his squad pressed on to the traffic control tower. They stacked up on the front door and kicked it open. The first floor was empty but voices and footsteps could be heard. Kanjiro ran up the stairs into the main control room. Enemy officers were busily burning and shredding assorted documents and what seemed like important papers. Kanjiro pulled out his side arm and pointed it at the closest officer's head. When the officer looked over his shoulder he noticed Kanjiro and he froze. The officer looked into Kanjiro's eyes for five seconds. He looked middle aged and wore a gold wedding ring. Kanjiro briefly thought of Koji. Just as the officer was about to say something Kanjiro pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the officer square in the forehead. The exit wound caused the back of the officer's head to blow open in a bloody crack. Kanjiro proceeded to shoot two other officers as Tohaku and the other cadet fired from the hip with their automatic weapons and briefly gunned down the remaining personnel in the control tower. Kanjiro and Tohaku quickly seized what papers they could. Based on Kanjiro's quick glance, they seemed to be flight logs of all past missions conducted from the air field.

When Kanjiro and his squad emerged from the air traffic control tower the air field had been captured. As Kanjiro turned the corner to head to the hangars, an enemy soldier suddenly appeared and lunged at Kanjiro. Kanjiro had reacted just in time, he was holding the soldiers wrists, struggling as the soldier tried to impale him with the knife. Kanjiro spit in the soldiers face, stepped on his foot as hard as he could and then dislocated the soldier's shoulder as he was flinching from the first two attacks. Kanjiro then shoved the knife into the soldier's stomach. The soldier reeled in pain and fell on his knees. Kanjiro drew his sidearm and discharged five rounds into the soldier's chest. Kanjiro proceeded to kick the dying body to the floor. By the time Kanjiro and Tohaku had gotten to the hangar other members of ambition company had already boarded their AMF-101 DINNs. Kanjiro noticed dead enemy pilots littered the hangar, most no older than 20.

Kanjiro ran to the closest DINN and started shedding his infantry gear. He then extracted his pilot suit from his rucksack and wore it. The only gear that he would take on aboard the DINN would be his sidearm and survival knife. Kanjiro boarded the elevator which raised him to cockpit level. He then boarded the AMF-101 DINN. The mobile suit was very familiar to Kanjiro due to the fact he was used to piloting GINNs although some aspects were different. Kanjiro moved his mobile suit into the waiting line for takeoff. Kanjiro could count forty or so mobile suits. He noticed the air traffic control tower they had cleared previously was now being used by friendly forces. Kanjiro flipped on his comm switch and could now hear the chatter among his squadron. "Our first objective is to destroy their minor fleet currently docked in the Barbary coast. Intelligence says most of their mobile suits are already engaged in a separate battle. This means we can attack their ships while they are virtually undefended. The fleet may not even recognize us as a threat due to the fact we're piloting their own mobile suits. However speed is the key. I know a lot of you aren't use to flight in atmospheric conditions but we'll just have to make do." Kanjiro recognized this voice as Akahito Okita, their company commanding officer (C.O.).

"Ambition company, you are clear for takeoff, I repeat you are clear for takeoff" a voice from the air traffic control tower stated. One after another AMF-101 DINNs began to takeoff. Before long it was Kanjiro's turn. Kanjiro pushed the throttle all the way down with his foot and pulled his steering all the way up as he accelerated across the runway and took flight. Kanjiro forgetting that he was not in space took his foot off of the throttle. The DINN began to decline in altitude. Kanjiro realized his error and quickly reapplied pressure to the throttle. Kanjiro pulled his DINN into formation with the others. As Kanjiro flew to his next objective he couldn't help but think of Koji.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Over The Barbary Coast

Gundam Universal Conflict Chapter 4: Battle Over the Barbary Coast

Kanjiro was checking his instruments when the company C.O., Akahito Okita appeared on the bottom left of his monitor. "Kanjiro I need to talk to you for a minute" said Akahito. "Roger, what do you need Captain?" responded Kanjiro. "Well I gotta break some bad news to you but its got a silver lining, so to speak. Well anyways, I'll be blunt and I'll get to the point. Kanjiro, your demoted. You're being dropped from Lieutenant and leader of all mobile suit squadrons down back to Corporal. You're still leader of your own squad however. This is nothing personal and in fact its not even about you. Brass says that they can't just leave us "inexperienced cadets" unguided. They called in a veteran pilot from the '82 war. The good news is that the guy seems to know what he's doing so we'll have an experienced leader. Also he's only here until we've gained more combat experience as a unit. After that he'll move back to his own unit and we'll promote the most capable person back into that position." Akahito informed. Kanjiro let out a sigh. Another face appeared next to Akahito's. The man was in his early thirties and wore a thick, curly brown beard that covered his jaw from ear to ear. He had Short curly brown hair and a scar coming down from his eye at an angle across his cheek. The man reminded Kanjiro of a lumberjack. "Hey, sorry kiddo, I'm on your side. The way you kids took that airfield, its clear you don't need babysitting but its what the brass wants. By the way, my name is Kazu Sadatake." said Kazu. "My name is Kanjiro Komatsu, nice to meet you" Kanjiro managed.

"Alright listen up everybody!" exclaimed Akahito over the unit radio frequency. A mobile suit at the very front of the formation turned around to face the other mobile suits and continued flying backwards. "This is Kazu Sadatake, hes our new mobile suit chief. Kazu is a veteran mobile suit pilot and has fought thoroughly throughout the '82 war." explained Akahito. "Now on to more mission specific information. We have more info from the brass. Since the fleet is defenseless we are to refrain from sinking the three mobile suit carriers in the fleet in order to capture them for our own use. The CCS Almira, the CCS Seahawk, and the CCS Victory are not to be sunk. The rest of the fleet is fair game and is to be annihilated. We are to knock out the AA and main guns of the carriers and then leave em for the Marines. After defeating the fleet we are to lie in wait for the enemy mobile suits to return and then we will ambush them as they will have little ammunition and fuel left to fight. Everyone got it?" informed and asked Akahito. "Roger" the company replied in unison.

Ambition company neared the bay and could start to make out the fleet. "Kanjiro lead your squad and take the right flank. My squad and I will take the center. Akahito, you take your squad across the left flank. After you are done sweeping the flanks swing back around and hit the center from behind. that way we'll sandwich the mobile suit carriers and disable them for the Marines." ordered Kazu. Kanjiro broke right and his squad followed behind him. Kanjiro marked the Almira, Seahawk and Victory on his monitor and flew towards the first ship on the right flank. Kanjiro maneuvered his mobile suit so that it was facing downwards but the top of its head was still facing the direction in which they were flying. Kanjiro faced down towards the first ship. Kanjiro thought it was fairly small in comparison to the other ships in the fleet and could make out figures scrambling on the deck, running towards gun turrets or running towards cover. The fleet realized that the squadron of mobile suits from Dekka was hostile when they broke into offensive formations. Kanjiro jerked his mobile suit forwards and backwards sporadically avoiding incoming anti aircraft fire. Kanjiro lined up his reticle on the ship and fired his machine gun. He sprayed the entire length of the ship and then pulled away. Kanjiro's squad followed his movements and shot the ship in the same way.

As Kanjiro's squad moved on to the next, larger ship, the first ship imploded from the center and its two broken halves began to sink. Kanjiro noticed what looked like ants flying like ragdolls through the air and falling into the water. Kanjiro fired a 10 round burst into the next, much larger ship. Kanjiro passed the ship and then doubled back around to fire his anti air shotgun round into the ship. The shell borrowed into the flight deck of the aircraft carrier (now outdated with the mass use of mobile suit carriers which could carry both aircraft and mobile suits) and then exploded. Kanjiro turned back around and headed to the next ship. Kanjiro's squad mates all made a run past the aircraft carrier. Kanjiro's squadmate Izumo fired a 7 round burst into the engines of the ship and it came screeching to a halt, dead in the water. This provided an easy shot for Tohaku who thoroughly dumped 15 rounds into the bridge, destroying it, and killing all crew inside. Kanjiro's last squad mate Saikaku fired another anti air shell into the ship finally causing it to explode.

As Kanjiro approached the state of the art, Destroyer Class Battleship, he saw something limping across the flight deck. Kanjiro magnified it with his monitor and noticed it to be an old, critically damaged, Zaku I, that must have been made somehow borderline operational by ship mechanics in a desperate attempt to defend themselves from attacking mobile suits. The zaku fired its machine gun at Kanjiro. Kanjiro barrel rolled away from the incoming machine gun fire and placed his reticle on the zaku's cockpit. The zaku was already smoking and its electrical wiring was already surging with uncontrollable shocks. Kanjiro fired exactly one round into the zaku causing it to fall flat on the flight deck and explode killing nearby crew members with fire and shrapnel. Kanjiro then traded his altitude for speed and strafed the deck of the destroyer. Kanjiro saw crew members implode in showers of blood as bullets half the height of a human hit crew members and continued through them into the deck.

As Kanjiro Pulled up from his strafing run, the destroyer fired 7 surface to air missiles at him. Tohaku strafed the bridge, destroying it and then fired an anti air shotgun shell right in front of the flight path of the missiles. The shell exploded and caused the missiles to explode as well. Kanjiro was able to distance himself from the explosion and was undamaged "Thanks Tohaku, you really saved me there!" exclaimed Kanjiro. "No problem Kanjiro." replied Tohaku. As Izumo fired his anti aircraft shotgun shell into the engines, 4 surface to air missiles came in his direction. The explosion from the shell in the engines absorbed 2 missiles. Izumo exploded another by miraculously shooting it with his machine gun. Izumo twisted up into the air, as he had no time to shoot the other missile. The last missile caught up with him. Izumo noticed the flight path of the missile and extended the leg of his mobile suit as far away from himself as possible.

The missile slammed into his mobile suit's leg and exploded. When Izumo's mobile suit emerged from the smoke it was missing a leg and the stub of its thigh had caught fire. "IZUMO!" Kanjiro yelled. "I'm Okay!, I'm good!" Izumo frantically responded. "My DINN is off balance and its no good for fighting but I'm fairly certain I can land it back on shore, just remember to come back and pick me up after the battle's over!" said Izumo. "You got it Izumo, be careful." Kanjiro said. "You're one lucky bastard!" Tohaku teased.

Saikaku strafed the Destroyer's missile batteries. The missiles exploded and engulfed the battleship in flames. "Its time to circle back around to the center!" Kanjiro said. "We've taken out our flank." Kanjiro added. When Kanjiro's squad circled back to the center Marines were already sliding down ropes out of helicopters and boarding the mobile suit carriers. Kanjiro could make out small arms firefights on the flight decks of the carriers. Eight ships lay sinking, burning, or dead in the center formation. "Damn, Kazu Sadatake must really be as good as they say he is to destroy at least 5 assorted war ships along with disabling 3 others before we could even destroy 3." Kanjiro thought.

Kanjiro flipped on his company comm switch, "Kanjiro, reporting in sir, right flank clear. 3 ships destroyed, one destroyer, one aircraft carrier and one frigate. Casually report: None killed, none wounded, and one critically damaged unit. However Izumo has landed safely ashore and is retrievable." Kanjiro reported. He could see Izumo putting out the flames on his DINN with a fire extinguisher on the beach. "Roger Kanjiro, Marines should finish their takeover in a few minutes. We got new intel from the Brass." Kazu said.

"Akahito reporting in, left flank secure, four Destroyer class ships destroyed and no losses." "Nice Work Akahito." Kazu said. "Alright, everybody listen up, new intel and orders from the brass. The mobile suits which belonged to the mobile suit carriers are returning in the next 3 minutes. The marines will still be executing the takeover of those ships in that time. Instead of tricking the pilots into landing on the carriers just to be captured, as we have no time we will simply have to destroy all returning mobile suits. There will be some dog fighting and I am aware it will be a first time for most of you but do not fret, they are low on fuel and ammunition and will be limited in their maneuvers and will only fire sparingly. As our mobile suits are from Dekka Air field they are obviously painted a desert tan, whereas the incoming suits will be the standard factory purple according to intel. We will land on shore among the treeline and lie in wait for the enemy. When the enemy arrives we will ambush them. Ambition Company landed along the treeline ashore and lied in wait.

Fast moving heat sources appeared on Kanjiro's radar. "Right on time." said Kazu. "Alright guys just stick to your basics and you'll be alright. Remember, at the most fire a four round burst. We only got 20 rounds in the mag. Reloading during combat is difficult, but I'm sure in a tight situation you guys will be able to manage. Disperse!" exclaimed Kazu.

Ambition company burst from the treeline and aggressively increased speed and flew towards the heat sources. Kanjiro climbed for altitude straight away and then flew towards the heat sources. The heat sources spread out immediately. In a few seconds Kanjiro could make out the enemy DINNs below him. Kanjiro saw one break formation to attack Tohaku. Kanjiro put his reticle ahead of the enemy DINN, leading his target. Kanjiro fired a four round burst. The enemy DINN flew right into the shells. The impact of the shells twisted and jerked the enemy DINN. The DINN caught fire instantaneously after impact. The DINN however was still flying normally. Kanjiro placed his reticle ahead of the DINN one more time and fired a three round burst. The DINN yet again flew into the shells. Kanjiro saw one shell hit the cockpit, another hit the main monitor (the head of the mobile suit) and the last one hit the mobile suit in the chest. This time the DINN exploded instantaneously.

Kanjiro checked behind himself for attackers and saw that 2 DINNs were on his tail. Kanjiro turned his mobile suit so that his back was facing in the direction he was flying and that his front was facing the mobile suits that were pursuing him. Kanjiro fired his anti aircraft shotgun in between the mobile suits. The shell exploded and flak peppered and riddled the cockpits of both mobile suits. Both of which dived straight into the water promptly after being hit. Kanjiro straightened himself only to find a DINN below him fire a 6 round burst. Kanjiro slammed the throttle and barely evaded the machine gun fire. Kanjiro immediately placed his reticle on the cockpit of the enemy DINN and fired a four round burst. The enemy DINN attempted to evade but two shells hit it in its arm and shoulder. The DINN fired its anti aircraft shotgun at Kanjiro. Kanjiro turned his mobile suit so only his shoulder and the profile of his mobile suit was facing the enemy. In this maneuver Kanjiro dodged the incoming shell and dived to avoid the following explosion. Kanjiro dived straight into the enemy DINN who attempted to fire at him with its machine gun but appeared to be out of ammunition. Kanjiro shoved his machine gun into the enemy DINN's torso and fired an eight round burst point blank into the mobile suit. Kanjiro pulled away as the enemy DINN caught fire and exploded.

Kanjiro looked towards shore and saw that an enemy DINN was positioning itself to make a strafing run on Izumo's damaged mobile suit. Kanjiro flew towards it and fired his machine gun empty into its flight path. As the enemy DINN dived to strafe Izumo it dived straight into Kanjiro's shells and exploded. The enemy DINN crashed into the water. "Thanks Kanjiro, that was a fucking close one!" Izumo said. "No problem Izumo." Kanjiro replied with a sigh of relief.

"Ceasefire and report back to base, all enemies are neutralized." ordered Akahito. "All objectives completed. Mission accomplished guys." said Kazu. "Well ambition company, we neutralized the enemy's second largest fleet and aerial mobile suit force in the Mediterranean. We've also secured three modern mobile suit carriers for our own fleet." Kanjiro and Tohaku both picked up Izumo's mobile suit by the shoulders and then joined back with Ambition Company's return formation.

When Ambition Company returned to Dekka Airfield, the rearmament and repair process of all the mobile suits began. Kanjiro was sitting in his mobile suit's hands, drinking an ice cold can of soda. He was watching Izumo as he squabbled with his furious mechanic as they made repairs together. Tohaku waved to catch Kanjiro's attention. Tohaku was broad shouldered youth of a slightly shorter than average height. He had short black hair which he would keep neatly combed and would almost always wear what he would call a "comfortable" canvas jumpsuit. "Hey Kanjiro, Lieutenant Kazu wants a word with you in his office. I don't know what about." said Tohaku. "Alright Tohaku, thanks for letting me know." Kanjiro responded. Kanjiro looked at his mechanic as he moved the DINN's arm to lower Kanjiro to the floor. "Hey man I hate to ask, but do you mind finishing loading the rest of the magazines on your own?" Kanjiro asked. "Yeah man, I got it, you go ahead, don't worry about it." said the mechanic. "Thanks bro." said Kanjiro.

Kanjiro knocked on the door of Kazu's office. "Corporal Kanjiro reporting, you wanted to see me sir?" Kanjiro asked. "Ah, yes, come in Kanjiro." said Kazu from inside the office. Kanjiro opened the door and entered the office. "Have a seat Kanjiro." said Kazu. Kanjiro pulled the seat in front of Kazu's desk and sat down. Kazu's office was a mess. There were papers everywhere and Kazu had left his side arm in the midst of cleaning in the middle of his desk along with assorted cartridges and bullets. It was also unbearably hot in the office due to a clear lack of air conditioning. "You look uncomfortable, Kanjiro. Here, have a beer." Kazu insisted. He handed Kazu a beer from his mini fridge. Kanjiro took the beer bottle in his hands and looked at it nervously. "Thank you sir but I have never drank before." said Kanjiro. "There's a first time for everything kiddo. Besides, this is the first chance you've had to relax since taking the airfield. Hell, this could be the last opportunity to relax in a while." said Kazu. Kazu handed Kanjiro a bottle opener which Kanjiro used and then handed back to Kazu. Kanjiro sipped his beer nervously.

"Anyhow, I called you in here cause we reviewed your combat footage. Turns out, you're an ace on your first day. You shot down 5 enemy DINNs without almost any help from your comrades." said Kazu. Kazu slid a small metal object across the desk to Kanjiro. Kanjiro picked it up and looked at it. It was a round pin featuring a golden hawk carrying a cartridge in its claws. "Pin it right under your flight wings on your shoulder, it'll look real good there." advised Kazu. Kanjiro pinned the ornament to his shoulder and straightened out his sleeve. His flight wings and his ace pin looked crisp and offered a stark contrast to his navy blue, cotton short sleeved uniform.

"Furthermore, upon your achievement of becoming an ace they allow you to form a request for any, one additional armament. Before you make your decision, keep in mind what I'm about to tell you. Due to Ambition Company's immediate and clear success, the Brass is allowing us to move back into space. Turns out, the guys protecting the AEP(Atmospheric Entry Point) so we all don't get cut off and stuck here on Earth need a damn break. The CCS has been relentless in attacking the AEP and those guys are worn to the bone. We are to leave our DINNs here for those guys and after we launch into space, Ambition Company's home ship, the ACSC Independence will pick us up in orbit. Your regular mobile suits that you were trained with will be present on board as well. So keep in mind what additional armament you choose. You may need to end up depending on it a lot with the constant combat at the AEP. Anyway, you're dismissed corporal. Just make sure to hand in this armament requestment form to me before 10:00 am tomorrow morning. We leave for space at 12:00 pm. That is all." Kazu explained.

Kazu handed Kanjiro the form which he needed to fill out. Kanjiro took the form got up to leave and pushed his chair in. "Thanks for the beer lieutenant." Kanjiro said. "Anytime, Kanjiro." Kazu replied as he resumed reading something on the monitor of his computer. Just as Kanjiro opened the door to leave, he remembered something. "Oh wait, I almost forgot something." Kanjiro said. Kazu looked up from his monitor to Kanjiro. "Back when we captured the airfield, my squad and I had cleared the air control tower. When we came in, there were a bunch of officers trying to burn all kinds of papers. We picked up what was left after we killed em. From what Tohaku, Izumo, and I could tell, they seem like flight logs but we're not sure. Also please excuse some of the dried blood on the papers." said Kanjiro. "Of course corporal, thank you for these, I'll be sure to pass em on to the higher ups." said Kazu as he took the folder of papers from Kanjiro's hands. As Kanjiro walked out of the office into the night, the cool desert air greeted him pleasantly as Kanjiro finished off the last bit of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5 Kark 6, New Himalaya

Gundam Universal Conflict: Chapter 5: Kark 6, New Himalaya

Hiroji Yamada took his last drag on a cigarette before he flicked it to the ground and stomped it out. As Hiroji exhaled, the hot smoke was lost to the freezing, and frigid cold air of New Himalaya. "Why do they always gotta put us in a place that's too fucking hot, or too fucking cold?" Hiroji gripped to himself in a mutter. Hiroji stiffened the collar of his thick military winter trenchcoat jacket and brought it closer to his neck in an attempt to retain heat. Hiroji's squad mate, Haruhiko Ohishi, overheard him and decided to join in. "Its like, you either sweat your balls off, or you freeze your dick stiff, which would you rather prefer? Just kidding you don't have an option, we'll put you where we want to." Ohishi mocked. "Shut it Ohishi, hell, I'd rather be cold than hot and besides, we're here to keep the heights and protect the mining operations for the mountain range's resources. The poor bastards overseeing the desert mining operations got it way worse." said Sergeant Natsu Hosokawa, Hiroji's squad leader. "Well, one thing is for certain, Kark 6 is fucking beautiful." said Utamuro Hattori, Hiroji's other squad mate. Utamuro seemed to be sketching a picture of the sunrise over the mountains. "Well leave it to Utamuro to be the only person give a fuck about that kinda shit." Haruhiko said. Haruhiko got up from his chair but knocked over a thermos with his leg. Hot coffee spilled from the thermos all over Utamuro and his picture. "Aw Shit!, What the fuck Ohishi?! panicked and exclaimed Utamuro. Hiroji shook his head at his hopeless comrades. "I'm gonna go sit in my mobile suit, maybe volunteer for a patrol or something. Its too fucking cold out here." Hiroji said as he left the camp. "Too cold? I'm fucking burning here thanks to fuckin' Haruhiko." shouted Utamuro. Hiroji just ignored him and walked towards the mobile suit hanger.

Hiroji Yamada was an 18 year old youth of average height and build. He featured pale, almost icy, green eyes and brown close cropped hair. He had lived in north eastern, north america back on Earth. His mother was a single parent and could barely afford to put food on the table. Hiroji always felt as if he was a financial burden for his mother and would often work any odd jobs he possibly could. To get his first job at a munitions factory Hiroji bribed the factory manager with a gold necklace he stole from his 5th grade school teacher. Hiroji always noticed the military official who came to inspect the factory. He always wore clean and crisp uniform and would often slip a bill or two into Hiroji's pocket. Hiroji joined the CCS military (Continental Coalition of Sovereigns) as soon as he was old enough which happened to be 16 years old. Hiroji left home straight away for military school and often sent home a good portion of his paycheck to his mother. Before the war started and after Hiroji had finished his training, his military profession had allowed him to live comfortably in a one bedroom apartment when he was on leave. He had room and board provided for him when he was stationed at a garrison. Hiroji had always enjoyed the tradition and discipline of the military but had grown to despise it since the beginning of the war. Since the beginning of the war Hiroji has been stationed in one of the frigid mountainous regions of Kark 6 known as New Himalaya.

As Hiroji approached the elevator lift to enter his black GM Cold Districts Type, the hangar officer halted him. "Soldier, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the officer asked. "Sir, I am entering my mobile suit because I want to volunteer to go on patrol, sir!" Hiroji answered. "The Hell you are, soldier. There's plenty of mobile suits already on patrol. You wanna go on patrol real bad? The infantry really need members to patrol the west woods around New Everest. Go in and report to the control post just outside of the base. If I hear you didn't, son, I'll make it so you'll never see the inside of that mobile suit ever again. You hear me? Now Scram!" barked the officer. "Yes sir." Hiroji replied.

Hiroji left the hangar and attached his parka hood back on to his collar and tucked his pants inside his boots. "The west woods is supposed to be even colder than the base" Hiroji thought to himself. Hiroji made his way across the bridge over the Ice Vein river and arrived at the first and largest control post outside of the Forward Operating Base in New Himalaya. He made his way into a tent and found two soldiers sitting in a foxhole sharing a pot of coffee attempting to read a map. One of them looked up at Hiroji. "Hunh? What the fuck are you doing here, flyboy?" inquired the soldier. "I'm here to volunteer for patrol." Hiroji managed. "Shit, I woulda never thought anybody would fucking ask to get put on patrol. Well, you'll come in handy since we're real short handed. And if you're gonna be in here you better get in this fuckin' foxhole. The ACSC has been shelling us every now and then. We think its coming from New Everest. The bastard collies found a flat cliff edge or something for their arty." the soldier warned. Hiroji slid into the foxhole next to the soldier. The soldier poured coffee from the pot into a tin mug and handed it to Hiroji. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Hiroji thanked. "Anytime, brother." the soldier responded. "Well, anyway I don't go on patrol for today until your patrol comes back, so you can borrow my rifle until then." the soldier said. The soldier handed Hiroji his Calt m72a1 bullpup assault rifle. The weapon looked like a hybrid between the m16 and the l8a5. Hiroji took the rifle and slung it over his shoulder. "I can't send you out there with just your sidearm. But make sure you take good care of my rifle. I better get it back in one piece." warned the soldier. "I'll take care of it, and thanks for letting me borrow it." Hiroji said.

"My name's Hiroji Yamada, what's yours?" Hiroji asked. "My name's Masanobu Marubeni and this here's my friend, Soh Nishimoto. Nice to meet you." Masanobu said as he extended his hand to Hiroji. Hiroji shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you." "So where you from Hiroji?" Masanobu asked. "North America, New York City." Hiroji responded. "The Big Apple?! No way, I used to live in the Bronx back when I was a kid." Masanobu responded. "No kidding, I used to live in Queens." Hiroji said. Hiroji and Masanobu chatted for the next 20 minutes about their friends, their family, and their home. After what seemed like a brief 5 minutes, Masanobu looked at his watch. "Aw shit Hiroji, your patrol leaves right about now." Masanobu said with a sigh. "Yeah, I better get going." Hiroji said as he climbed out of the foxhole. "Good luck to you man." Masanobu said. "Thanks, and good luck to you as well." Hiroji said as he exited the tent.

A group was forming on the edge of the control post facing the West Woods and New Everest. Hiroji approached them and said "I'm here to join the patrol." "Great, just what we need. Some retard flyboy in over his head." said one soldier. "Ignore him, we're happy to get all the help we can get. We'll be moving out in a couple minutes. We first got to make a trek to the front, or at least what we think is the front and then conduct the patrol from there. Its kinda really our job to figure out where the frontline is. The next patrol will figure out whether or not the front's moved since the last patrol and what not. Anyway, you looked strapped for ammo. There's some ammo in that crate over there." said a soldier who appeared to be in charge. Hiroji, realizing all the ammo he was carrying was the one magazine in his rifle. "Thanks." Hiroji said as he walked over to retrieve a bandolier of assault rifle ammunition. Hiroji also picked up a helmet that was laying next to the ammo crate and put it on over his hood. "This is supposed to protect you from shrapnel or so I heard. Better wear it just in case." Hiroji thought to himself. When Hiroji rejoined the group the leader noticed one of the pins on Hiroji's chest. "You were trained by the communications corps at some point?" the leader asked. "Excellent, you're just what we need. Our comm guy caught a bullet on the last trip. Here's the radio equipment. I know its a bit dated in comparison to your mobile suit comm equipment, but that's just a welcome to the infantry. Our budget's shit." The NCO said as he handed Hiroji a backpack filled with radio and targeting equipment. "I know how to operate the radio but the targeting systems seem a bit foreign to me." Hiroji informed the leader. "Well, they really shouldn't be. They're actually just older versions of the targeting systems on your mobile suits. Just instead of sighting in machine guns or beam rifles your sighting in coordinates for mortars and artillery. The only arty we got is back on the FOB(Forward Operating Base) and most of the time our targets are outta range for those outdated pieces. Well anyhow, no sense in wasting breath complaining. It's time to move out anyway." said the NCO with a sigh.

As Hiroji and his patrol squad trekked through the knee high snow, the woods got thicker and thicker. More trees and brush obstructed the path of the squad. At some point snow began to fall again. Hiroji was actually enjoying it at first but then it got thicker. The frigid wind howled and sharply bit into any exposed skin. The snow and wind together became so strong and thick, it became difficult at some points for Hiroji to keep his eyes open. "Alright guys, keep your guard up, we're nearing the front." said the NCO. Hiroji pulled out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and took out a lighter. Just as Hiroji brought the lighter up to his cigarette and was about to light it, somebody hit him upside the head. Hiroji dropped both his lighter and his cigarette into the snow. "Ah, shit, what the fuck?" Hiroji exclaimed. "Hey kid, are you slow in the head or something?" the NCO asked. "Just lighting a cigarette lights a sign for the enemy artillery "Please Fire HERE!", thank god you didn't light the lighter yet. And Keep your Damn voice down!" strained the NCO in a rough whisper. Just as Hiroji bent over to pick up his lighter and his cigarette, an artillery shell hit the ground. Dirt and snow erupted from the ground followed by an ear rupturing roar. It was nowhere near the squad but made Hiroji nearly shit his pants. "Move, move move! We, gotta get to foxholes on the line!" yelled the NCO. Hiroji and his squad kept trudging and attempting to run through the snow in the general direction of where their friendlies were dug in along the front. As Hiroji stomped through the snow for what felt like an hour what seemed like god's wrath was raining down upon them. One shell came down 10 yards in front of Hiroji and was a direct hit on two patrol members. Hiroji saw the NCO run to them. When Hiroji caught up with the NCO he noticed one of the members that was hit was missing his head. The other patrol member was missing his leg from the knee down. "PICK HIM UP, and carry him!" Screamed the NCO pointing to the legless man. Hiroji grimaced as he pulled the wounded soldier up over his shoulders, the way they teach you to in basic training. The blood from the man's bloody stub was leaking and rubbing onto Hiroji's coat. Hiroji struggled through the snow carrying a wounded man of at least 210 pounds who was screaming uncontrollably from agonizing pain.

Eventually Hiroji could make out CCS helmets sticking out of holes in the ground. Hiroji followed the NCO as he slid into the minor trench which was flanked by several foxholes. Hiroji lowered the wounded man to the floor and called for a medic. Before too long a medic slid down into the main trench and began treatment on the wounded man. Hiroji distanced himself from the operation and slid into a foxhole next door. The squad waited until the artillery barrage was over. Hiroji saluted the soldier he was sharing the foxhole with and climbed back into the main trench. "Anything to report out of the ordinary?" the NCO asked. "No, nothing sir. Its been mostly quiet. There was some shooting earlier this morning so we shot back but after it died down, there's been nothing sir, besides the random mortar and artillery barrages of course." said the sentry in the trench. "Roger, keep up the good work, watching the line is an important job." said the NCO. "Lets go, patrol unit." the NCO ordered. After the friendly defensive position at the edge of the treeline, there was a flat clearing before the treeline started again. Ecologists say the phenomenon is caused by drastic contrast in quality and type of soil due to underground volcanoes.

"Everybody Get ready, the second you see me get out the trench and make a run for it, you do the same." the NCO said. The NCO put his leg on the incline of the edge of the trench and bounced on his leg twice before finally pushing off his leg and exiting the trench on the third attempt. Hiroji rolled out and over the lip of the trench and began to haul ass across the clearing with his squad. Hiroji braced for mortar and machine gun fire but to his surprise there was none. The squad reached the other side and continued cautiously through the treeline. The snow was not as deep on this side for whatever reason. As Hiroji and his squad continued moving through the treeline the NCO signaled with his hand for Hiroji to move up and have a word with him.

The NCO pulled out a small map. "Here is our defensive line." the NCO said to Hiroji as he pointed out a contour line on the map. "We know now the enemy's front line is not directly in front of our own. We know for sure that they have troops at the base of New Everest. The question is how far did they pull back between our frontline and the base of New-" a bullet hit the NCO in the neck. Instead of finishing his words, blood came out of his mouth instead. The NCO dropped like a brick. "SNIPER GOD DAMN IT!" a squad mate yelled.

All at once machine gun fire and mortar shells erupted. Hiroji fell over and frantically put his hands over the bullet wound in the NCO's neck. The NCO was struggling and cackling in clear agony and appearing to choke on his own blood. The NCO mouthed the word "mercy" to Hiroji. Hiroji pulled out his sidearm, put it to the NCO's head, cocked the slide, looked away and pulled the trigger. Hiroji grabbed the NCO's map from off the floor and quickly shoved it in his coat pocket. Hiroji then unslung the rifle from his shoulder and rolled over so that he was facing the direction of enemy fire. Hiroji could make out heavy movement in the treeline ahead. Hiroji used the closest tree to help steady and support his rifle. Hiroji charged the bolt and leveled the sights of his Calt m72a1 on the seemingly heavily coated silhouettes and fired. "TATA-TAT-TAT, TATA-TAT-TAT" sounded as Hiroji fired in 3-4 round bursts. Hiroji lined up his sight on the outline of an enemy soldier's upper chest and helmet. The enemy was stationary because he appeared to be firing a light machine gun from a fixed position. Hiroji fired a 3 round burst and saw the silhouette slump over.

"Flyboy! Call HQ and tell em where we made contact" a familiar voice hollered. "Roger!" Hiroji yelled over gunfire. Hiroji rolled back behind a tree. Bullets hit all around the tree and nicked and split tree branches and bark. Hiroji put his comm backpack in his lap. The first thing he took out was a call-sign card. Hiroji read it quickly. Hiroji took out the radio and switched it on. He put on the headset and switched to the correct frequency. "Castle 2-7 niner, this Lancer 3-8, come in!" Hiroji shouted. "This is Castle 2-7 niner, we hear ya loud and clear lancer 3-8." an operator responded. Hiroji took out the map from his pocket and uncrumpled it. "We've made contact and we are engaging the enemy! I repeat we have made contact and we are engaging the enemy! Location Sector 18, A-45 through A-50, I repeat, Sector 18, A-45 through A-50!" Hiroji said. "Roger Lancer 3-8, we got your location." the operator confirmed. "We are requesting immediate artillery support!" Hiroji exclaimed. "Affirmative Lancer 3-8, send attack coordinates with your targeting hardware." requested the operator. "Roger Castle 2-7 niner." Hiroji responded. Hiroji took out the targeting system which seemed like a huge pair of unwieldy binoculars and rolled back out from behind the tree. Hiroji looked through the binoculars at the fixed light machine gun position. Hiroji watched as the multiple scanning crosshairs all overlapped over the enemy position as the targeting system locked on. "Lancer 3-8 we have your coordinates. You have permission to disengage, I repeat, disengage." said the operator. "Roger Castle 2-7 niner" Hiroji said. "We got permission to disengage, arty is gonna cover our retreat!" Hiroji yelled to his comrades. "Roger Flyboy" said the familiar voice as the squad retreated away from the enemy under the cover of friendly artillery.

When Hiroji returned to the Control Post, he dropped off his comm and targeting gear and excess ammo at the ammo crates. Hiroji took off his helmet and left it where he found it. Hiroji looked at it more carefully and realized there were several pieces of shrapnel stuck in the helmet. "Must have saved me from the artillery hit in front of me." thought Hiroji. Hiroji figured he would get a thermos of coffee and pay back Masanobu for the earlier cup and give him back his rifle. When Hiroji arrived at Masanobu's tent he dropped his thermos. The tent no longer existed and the ground was scorched black all around and inside the foxhole. Furthermore inside the foxhole was a pile of raw blood, muscles, skin, and intestines. Hiroji bent down and saw half of Masanobu's bloody, expressionless face that was attached to a piece of jagged, fragmented skull lying against the lip of the foxhole. Soh Nishimoto put his hand on Hiroji's shoulder. "I just went out to hand in my report and take a leak and…" the soldier barely managed before he looked away. "A direct hit in his foxhole from ACSC's artillery on New Everest…" the soldier said with an upset sigh before walking away and making room for the cleanup team. Hiroji looked at Masanobu's rifle and slung it back over his shoulder.

Hiroji walked back over the bridge into the forward operating base and back into his squadron's camp. Hiroji unslung his no longer borrowed rifle and leaned it against his chair. Hiroji then sat down on his seat exhaustively. Sergeant Natsu and Utamaro looked at Hiroji like he was an animal at a zoo. Hiroji stared back at them. Hiroji's face was covered with dirt, grime, and blood. Hiroji's coat was matted with dried blood, pus, and fragments of other torn bloody clothing. His coat also featured many bullet holes and cuts from bullets. "You alright, Hiroji?" ventured Sergeant Natsu. "Hiroji? We've been looking for you! Where the fuck have you been? Haruhiko demanded and exclaimed. Hiroji simply ignored Haruhiko Ohishi and took a long drag on his cigarette and thoroughly enjoyed his long awaited smoke.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lunar Trade Company

Gundam Universal Conflict Chapter 6: The Lunar Trade Company

During the year 110 during the Independent Millennium, the moon was governed by an independent faction known as the Crescent Republic. The Crescent Republic was formed by CCS separatists who didn't wish to participate in a rebellion to reform the CCS and therefore left the Earth to colonize the moon in the year 75. Some people from space colonies immigrated to the moon to join the Republic. Many did this to distance themselves from the constant wars and instability of Earth and the Space colonies. The Crescent Republic became a diverse and cosmopolitan nation. However with a rising population and surrounded by war, the Crescent Republic direly needed to provide stability, security, and influence in their region. The only logical way they could achieve this was to obtain wealth. In the year 76, the head treasurer of the Crescent Republic, Haruko Tsuda, established the Lunar Trade Company.

The Lunar Trade company traded openly with both the Earth and the Space Colonies

during times when the Earth and the Space Colonies would not trade with one another. The Lunar Trade Company would buy Earth products for standard prices and then sell them to Space Colonists at exorbitant prices. The Lunar Trade company did the vice versa of this and bought Space Colony products for standard prices and sold them to Earth for exorbitant prices. With war after war after war in the years 76-85 causing uncountable trade embargoes between the Earth and space colonies, the Lunar Trade Company had produced unimaginable wealth. This was more than sufficient to sustain and support the Crescent Republic.

By the year 85, both the CCS and ACSC were equally aware of the Crescent Republic's trade tactics. However, both the CCS and the ACSC were forced to tolerate the Republic not only because of the enormous power and wealth put behind the Crescent, but also due to the fact the Lunar Trade Company provided a service which was invaluable and desperately needed for both factions despite the cost.

In 110 IM the Lunar Trade Company sent space caravans independent of the ACSC and the CCS to Kark 6 to settle it in the name of the Crescent Republic and to make it a new home. Both the CCS and then ACSC despised this act for they believed that Kark 6 was entitled entirely to themselves. The CCS took the Crescent Republic's venture as an act of hostility and an insult. It was humiliating for the CCS to allow a minor nation to colonize Kark 6, the very planet the CCS was fighting a war to gain the right to colonize. The CCS would not tolerate the Lunar Trade Company's insult. Upon passing a CCS war fleet, one out of three Crescent Republic space caravans were shot down. The small Crescent Mobile suit Corps division escorting the caravan engaged the CCS fleet. The escort perished but allowed the remaining caravans to escape and reach Kark 6. The escort containing one Light Mobile Suit Carrier (Strike Class) ship fielding two MS teams all together summing up to 16 RGM-96X Jesta mobile suits, shot down 25 enemy mobile suits (an assortment of GM Space Command Types and GINNs) and sunk 3 Destroyer class CCS ships.

Upon this incident the Crescent Republic did not declare conventional war upon the CCS but instead initiated a trade war. All trade with the Earth ceased and but continued only between the ACSC and the Lunar Trade Company. The ACSC finding this event as a massive opportunity to gain the edge over the CCS sent many diplomats to the Crescent Republic to improve relations and to find ways to achieve common interests of both nations. The CCS found itself with no trade partners of great benefit. The CCS was in dire need to export its commodities and the only remaining partners were the Free Martian Confederacy, a newly formed state after a decade long, CCS funded, guerrilla rebellion. The Free Martian Confederacy was in need of all resources but owned nothing of value to trade in return. The Free Martian Confederacy had emerged victoriously from a ten year war with an empty treasury and an obliterated carcass of what used to be infrastructure. The CCS could in no way receive help from a new nation which could not help itself.

Despite the attack on the Lunar Trade Company from the CCS, the majority of the Crescent Republic's space caravans made it to Kark 6. Foremen and community leaders were relied upon by the Lunar Trade Company to act as micro managers on Kark 6 to create, organize and lead the Lunar settlers. However the interests of the Crescent Republic on Kark 6 conflicted with the CCS. Conflicts between the Lunar Trade Company and the CCS have increased upon Kark 6.


End file.
